


Do You Know What Happens To Pretty Boys Like You In Prison?

by GDB123



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Aftercare, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDB123/pseuds/GDB123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, and Gerard takes his sheriff costume a little too seriously when someone tries flirting with Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know What Happens To Pretty Boys Like You In Prison?

They were sat on a couch, in a room filled with others in Halloween costumes.

They were also dressed up, Gerard was dressed as a sheriff, with a red bandanna around his neck, while Frank was dressed as a thief.

Frank talked happily among his friends, while Gerard sat back and studied the room.

Gerard didn't drink, and the room reeked of alcohol. He wanted a reason to leave, and he quickly got one.

His attention snapped to Frank, when he noticed someone sitting a little too close to him.

He was very protective over Frank, he didn't want anyone to touch him, he didn't want anyone to flirt with him, Frank was his.

The mysterious man leaned close to Frank, and whispered into his ear.

Franks cheeks instantly flamed bright red, and he pulled away slightly.

Frank glanced over at Gerard, who was now staring daggers into the stranger.

Frank knew how Gerard got about things like that, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.

It always turned into Gerard getting really jealous, and then aggressively fucking Frank, which again, he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.

Frank went far enough to pray that someone would try something with him, just so Gerard would pull him home, and do whatever the hell he wanted to him.

Gerards angry gaze met Franks, and his hand made his way to Franks thigh.

The stranger glanced at Gerards hand, and the look he shot Gerard was almost challenging.

Gerard took it as a 'I could make him feel better than you could' look, and he smirked before roughly grabbing a handful of Franks hair, and connecting their lips.

Frank squeaked as Gerard unexpectedly tightened his grip on his thigh.

Frank knew what was coming, and the thought alone made him hard.

What was Gerard going to do? Was he going to take him into the bathroom and fuck him against the sink? Was he going to pull him into their car and fuck in the backseat?

Gerard was never predictable, and Frank loved that about him.

It wasn't even just with sex, it was with everything.

Sometimes Frank would come home to a fancy dinner with candles, or sometimes he would be surprised at work by Gerard, with a dozen roses.

It was always different, and always unexpected.

As Gerard broke the kiss, he kept Franks lower lip in between his teeth. Frank blinked his eyes openly slowly, to see Gerard staring back at him, his eyes so dark it sent shivers down his spine.

"We need to leave." Gerard growled quietly as he released Franks lip.

Frank nodded as fast as he could, and aloud himself to be pulled through the crowd of people.

He flashed that stranger a smile as Gerard pulled him away.

It was his way of saying 'thank you' but to the stranger it just looked like he was crazy.

They had parked in the back, away from public view, and Gerard was ecstatic about that.

He pushed Frank in front of him, and kept a hold of his arm as they approached the car.

"The safe word is doves, okay?" Gerard spoke in his normal calm voice, dropping his tough act for a second to assure Frank knew what was going to happen.

"Yes, yes, got it, doves, got it." Frank was too excited to form a real sentence, and it's not like the safe word changed each time. It was always doves, but Gerard was always set on making sure Frank knew that before anything happened.

"Good." Gerard spoke, toughness back in his voice, as they reached the front of the car.

Before Frank could register what was happening, Gerard had slammed his upper body against the hood of his car.

Frank groaned as his face made contact with the cold metal, and Gerard quickly pulled Franks hands behind his back.

The familiar metal clasped around his wrists, and his excitement grew when he realized what Gerard was doing.

Gerard was 'arresting' him.

Franks mind began to race again as he wondered what Gerard was going to do next, the possibilities were endless.

Would he have to plead for Gerard not to send him to jail, would Gerard show him what would happen to him in prison?

His thoughts were cutoff by Gerards dark voice echoing through his ears.

"Frank Anthony Iero, you're under arrest, for being a fucking whore."

Gerard paused and pushed himself against Frank, and Frank unintentionally let out a quiet moan, and felt his knees go weak.

"Anything you say can and will be held against you.." He paused and ran his hand up Franks back, stopping to grip his hair, and pull him up against him.

"So you better say my fucking name."

Frank whimpered as Gerard tightened his grip around his hair, straining his neck.

Frank tried really fucking hard to say Gerards name, but all that would come out were quiet whimpers or stutters.

It made Gerard impossibly hard as he held Frank like that, up against his body, completely helpless.

Gerard pulled away, and grabbed ahold of Franks cuffed wrists, pulling him towards the backseat of the car.

"P-please don't send me to jail, I'll do anything!" Frank pleaded as Gerard pulled open the door.

"I'll keep that in mind, now shut the fuck up."

Gerard pushed Franks head down, before shoving the rest of his body into the car.

Frank landed on his front, almost unable to move due to his cuffed wrists, and it took him a while to pull himself upright.

By the time he had done that, they were already driving home.

Gerard eyed him through the rear view mirror, and Frank tried his best to stare helplessly back at him.

Frank usually didn't play out a character like Gerard would, usually he would just sit back and let Gerard do his thing, but he wanted to try it this time.

"You know what? Fuck you. You don't have shit against me. You have no right to do this!"

Gerard looked at Frank through the mirror again and raised his eyebrow. He wasn't used to Frank doing this either, but it was a pleasant change, it almost made it more fun for him.

It also confused Gerard slightly, because Frank fighting back like that made it seem like he didn't want to do it.

But he hadn't used the safe word, so Gerard pushed that thought to the back of his head, and continued to play along.

"I'm the fucking sheriff, I can do whatever the hell I want."

"I want a lawyer!" Frank snapped back, and Gerard chuckled dryly as he pulled into their driveway.

Frank wasn't the best at this, that was obviously now, but it didn't stop him from trying.

Gerard turned off the car, and pulled Frank out of the back.

Frank stumbled slightly, but Gerard caught him before he fell.

He had his grip tightly on Franks arm, and Frank fought to get out of it.

He didn't succeed, and before he knew it he was being pushed against their front door.

"Stop fighting." Gerard growled as he unlocked the door.

"Fuck you.." Frank mumbled with his head down in defeat.

Once inside, Gerard kicked the front door closed, and shoved Frank to their bedroom.

Frank stumbled once again, this time Gerard didn't catch him, and he fell to his knees.

He hissed in pain as his knees made contact with their bedroom floor, and Gerard just laughed.

"You think that hurt? You won't last two minutes in prison."

Frank scrambled to his feet, and faced Gerard.

"Please don't send me there... please.."

He was pulling the whole desperate thing, and he ran his tongue over his lip ring, just because he knew what it did to Gerard.

Gerard glanced hungrily at Franks mouth, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but he couldn't- not yet anyways.

"Turn around." Gerard ordered and Frank quickly obeyed.

Gerard loosened the red bandanna from around his neck, and tied it around Franks head, covering his eyes.

"I'm going to have to search you." Gerard whispered against Franks ear, as his hands began to trail over Franks small body.

Frank let out a shaky breath, and let his head fall as Gerard continued to run his hands all over his body.

Gerard dropped to his knees, and began to pat at Franks ankles, slowly moving up with time.

He searched almost everywhere, everywhere except where Frank wanted most.

He stood up quickly, and placed his hand over Franks lower stomach, pulling him against him.

Gerard breathed heavily over Franks ear, and slowly lowered his hand.

Frank yelped loudly as Gerard gripped his crotch, so hard it was borderline painful.

"I'm going to have to..do a more thorough search."

Franks heartbeat quickened, and he nodded his head weakly.

Gerard never moved his hand, but with his free hand, he slowly made his way to Franks belt buckle.

Frank was basically panting due to the pressure around him.

Once Gerard had the belt buckle undone, he slowly slipped both of his hands inside the fabric, and tugged them down.

Once the pants and boxers were around Franks ankles, he kicked them off, along with his shoes.

His hands still remained handcuffed behind his back, and Gerard was no longer behind him.

He was also still blindfolded, so he couldn't see where Gerard was.

"G-gerard?"

No reply.

He did hear the floorboards behind him creak though.

In an instant Gerard was behind Frank again, and before Frank even realized he was there, Gerard had pushed a finger inside of him.

"Gah, fuck!" Frank gasped out as the pain ran up his spine.

Gerard hadn't used anything for lube, and the pain Frank felt was proof of that.

"Are you hiding something from me, Frankie?" Gerard cooed against Franks ear.

"N-no! I- please-"

Frank had to admit, even though this was painful as fuck, he still enjoyed it.

He probably enjoyed it more than he should have.

"I don't trust you." Gerard muttered before pushing in another finger.

Frank cried out, but it didn't stop him from pushing back against Gerards fingers.

Once Gerard seemed satisfied with his search, he lowered his head to Franks ear.

"I'm gonna show you what happens to pretty boys like you in prison."

Yet another whimper left Franks mouth, and Gerard shoved him towards the bed.

He stumbled against it, before landing hard against the soft material.

"W-what would they do?" Frank asked timidly, before pulling himself up on the bed. When he had landed it shuffled the blindfold out of his eyes, and he could see Gerard now.

He stood at the foot of the bed, with his hand on his hip, still fully clothed.

Frank stared at him, while he shifted his body further away from Gerard.

"Well.." Gerard started before slowly climbing onto the bed.

"They'll watch you.." He continued as he began to crawl towards Frank.

Which honestly was enough to send Frank over the edge right there, Gerard slowly crawling towards him, his eyes dark with lust.

Gerard pulled Frank away from the headboard, before pushing him down against the mattress.

As Frank fell against the mattress, Gerard caught his shirt, tearing it. Gerard decided the shirt needed to go, so with as much force as he could, he tore it off of Frank, exposing his tattooed chest.

"They'll learn your every move.." He kissed Franks neck and placed his hands on his sides. "Then when you least expect it.. they'll pounce!" He dug his fingernails into Franks side, to emphasize his point, and Frank gasped in pain.

"T-then w-what?"

"They'll hurt you, tear up your pretty little skin, make you cry out for help." He paused to move his face over Franks. "And no one will fucking hear you."

Frank shivered noticeably at the thought, and Gerard smirked down at him.

"What, would you like that, Frankie? Would you like them hitting you, biting you, choking you?"

Frank found himself nodding his head furiously, and in an instant Gerards hand was wrapped around his throat.

Tight enough to feel it, but not tight enough to not be able to breathe.

Franks hips jerked forward at the action, and Gerard couldn't help but groan as Franks hips made contact with his own.

Frank really wanted to undo Gerards belt, and pull his pants off. But his hands were still handcuffed behind his back. Which now that he thought about it, hurt really fucking bad.

Gerard kept his hand where it was, but moved his mouth to Franks chest.

Kissing and nipping at everywhere possible.

"They wouldn't appreciate your body like this, they'd just tear it up... I should keep you all to myself."

"K-keep me please, I want you- only you- I'll do anything for you."

Frank was slowly losing the ability to control what was coming out of his mouth, but it didn't matter, because he trusted Gerard.

Gerard soon pulled away, and Frank was about to whine, but then he realized what Gerard was doing.

Gerard was finally taking his clothes off.

Gerard definitely took his time in doing so though. Slowly untying his shoes, pretending to have trouble unbuttoning his pants, anything to drive Frank crazy.

"They wouldn't do this for you, no, they'd probably even keep their pants on." Gerard mumbled as he shimmied the fabric off of his body.

He kept his shirt on, along with his jacket and sheriffs badge.

Frank shifted uncomfortably as Gerard crawled back on top of him.

Gerard reached his hand up, and removed the loose bandanna from Franks head.

Then he grabbed Franks arm, and tossed him onto his stomach. Frank groaned into the pillow as his sensitive skin made contact with the blankets, but soon was pulled from his problem. Gerard gripped his hair tightly, pulling his head up slightly, before wrapping the bandanna around Franks mouth, tying it tightly behind his head.

Frank would be lying if he said he didn't panic at that, because now he was unable to use the safe word.

His worry was quickly dismissed as Gerard reached over into the bed side table, and grabbed a small red ball. Gerard placed the small ball into Franks hand, before whispering in his ear.

"If you want me to stop, drop the ball."

Frank nodded quickly, and shuffled his body so he rested on his knees, rather than, well, his face.

Gerard placed his hand against Franks chest, and pulled him back against him.

Frank let out a muffled moan as he felt Gerard pressed up against him.

"In prison.." Gerard started, before lining himself up with Frank. "You're lucky if they make you suck their dick first, otherwise.." He paused and moved his mouth over Franks ear. "They go in dry."

Then he pushed in, and pain shot throughout Franks body.

They had never done this before, Gerard had never gone in dry before, and honestly, Frank wasn't a fan so far.

The pain from his fingers was light enough for him to get pleasure out of it, but this, this wasn't good at all.

The pain was excruciating, he felt on fire, or if he was being stabbed with a thousand needles.

He didn't drop the ball though, no, Frank was no quitter. He figured it would get better, it had to, right?

Gerard kept a close eye on Franks hands, he knew this was new, and he didn't want to hurt Frank, at least more than Frank wanted to be hurt.

Gerards motions sped up, because for Gerard, this was pure ecstasy. He dug his fingernails into Franks chest, as he moaned against his ear.

Gerard knew Frank all too well, and noticed he wasn't enjoying it. At first, he figured Frank was just acting, trying to play the poor criminal who didn't want to go to jail. But after a while of not relaxing, Gerard realized he wasn't enjoying it, and he was too stubborn to drop the damn ball.

Gerard slowed his motions, and brushed his face against Franks.

"Frank.. drop the ball if it hurts too bad." He was panting at this point.

Frank shook his head stubbornly, and Gerard glanced at his face. It was scrunched up, and red. He couldn't keep going, not without some kind of lube.

He slowed his motions completely, before pulling out of Frank.

Franks eyes widened in confusion, and he glanced over to Gerard who was reaching into the bedside table for some lube.

Gerard caught his glance and shook his head as he pulled out the small bottle.

"I'm not an idiot, and I'm not going to hurt you just because you're too stubborn to use the safeword!"

Frank couldn't help but sigh of relief as Gerard began to lube himself up.

He could have done it, at least that's what he told himself.

"Now, where were we?" Gerard stated casually as he began to push into Frank again.

He kept it slow at first, just so he didn't hurt Frank more.

He also made a mental note to never go in dry again.

It still hurt for Frank at first, but soon it was full on pleasure, and he let his head fall back against Gerard.

Gerard took that as a sign he was good, and sped up his movements.

"They'll get you wherever you are... in your bed.. in the showers...when you eat."

Frank groaned and pushed back against Gerard, causing Gerard to drag his fingernails against Franks chest.

Gerard was slowly losing focus with his brain, and soon the things spilling from his mouth had nothing to do with being a sheriff.

"I won't let them, no, you're fucking mine. No one else gets to feel you like this, no one else gets to touch you like this-"

Gerards mouth relocated to Franks neck, where he began kissing. Eventually kissing wasn't enough for Gerard, so he sank his teeth into the now sensitive flesh.

Frank let out a muffled cry of pleasure, and pushed back even harder against Gerard.

Frank ached to be touched, but with his hands cuffed behind his back, and Gerards hands occupied against his neck and chest, that didn't seem like it was going to happen.

Electricity shot through Gerards body as he felt himself getting closer, and his clouded mind felt the need to tell Frank.

"Your pretty fucking body is too much for me- I can't last much longer, I'm going to feel it for days"

Frank groaned at his words, and attempted to speed up his motions, the sooner Gerard got off, the soon he did too.

Gerards hands relocated to Franks hips, as he pulled him against him with each thrust.

His lips spilled profanity, and his head fell back as the pleasure built in his body.

Gerard was always a vocal person, and when he start spilling compliment after compliment towards Frank, Frank knew he was seconds from finishing.

And as if on cue, halfway through another compliment, Gerard cried out loudly, and spilled inside of Frank.

His motions slowly slowed down, as he rode out his high.

Gerard was serious when he said he'd feel it for days, and now he was even considering weeks.

Frank whined as Gerard slowly pulled out, and Gerard couldn't help but chuckle at his desperate manner.

"You really think they'll help you get off in prison?" He questioned with a sly smirk on his face.

Franks eyes widened as he realized what Gerard was implying, and begged with his eyes for Gerard to touch him.

"Why should I help you? You wouldn't even use the safeword after I was hurting you!"

Gerard was just messing around, he was going to help Frank, but he couldn't help but tease him a bit first.

Frank tried to speak, well- beg. But the bandanna muffled his pleas.

"What's that?" Gerard questioned. "I don't understand?"

Frank let out an angry breath, and Gerard couldn't help himself anymore.

"Fuckin' fine." He mumbled and pulled Frank back against him. Gerards hand rest over Franks stomach, and his mouth breathed heavily against Franks ear.

"You want me to touch you?" Gerard breathed out against Franks ear, and slowly trailed his hand down.

Frank nodded his head so fast, he wouldn't be surprised if he woke up with whiplash.

Gerard gripped him tightly, before pumping him at a brutally fast pace.

Franks head fell back against Gerard as his moans tried to spill from his mouth.

Gerard took the liberty to continue whispering dirty things into his ear.

Whether it be how dirty he thought Frank was, or how much of a whore he sounded like, Gerard didn't stop. And the words made Frank climax just as hard as Gerard did.

Franks body rested lazily against Gerards, as he slowly came down from his high.

"Don't move." Gerard instructed and climbed off of the bed.

Frank obeyed easily, far too tired to move. Soon Gerard was back, and he uncuffed the metal from around Franks wrists.

Franks wrists were now bright red, and even a little bloody in some places.

Gerard knew what the next step of this was, and it was aftercare.

Gerard had to take care of Frank, because after sex like that, Frank was completely lost in the pain and pleasure, and he had to come down from that in a calming way, otherwise it would be bad.

Gerard gently lifted Frank off of the bed, and placed him onto the desk chair. Frank was completely out of it after he came, so he sat lazily in the chair, completely lost into subspace.

Gerard fixed the bed, removing the blanket Frank came all over, before grabbing the small first aid kit on his desk. He retrieved some gauze, and some pain reliever. Then he carried Frank back to the bed, and laid him down gently. Gerard then applied some of the pain reliever to Franks wrists, before slowly wrapping them in gauze. He also applied a small amount to the scratches he left on his chest.

Once he was sure he had aided all Franks injuries, he cuddled next to him. Frank was slowly coming back now, and he blinked lazily as Gerard pulled him against his chest.

"I love you." Gerard spoke quietly and ran his fingers through Franks hair.

"I love you too." Frank replied and leaned up for a kiss.


End file.
